transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Rising, Part 2
With Cliffjumper's signal back online, the Autobots try to get him back, unaware of Megatron's experiments on him. Synopsis With Megatron's return, Starscream takes him to the richest Energon mine. After Starscream believes he is still in command, Megatron informs him that now he is back, he will give the commands now. Instead of returning with a army, Megatron brought back a substance called Dark Energon, rumored having the power to being back the dead. Megatron asks Starscream to be the test subject, but Starscream offers to lifeless body of Cliffjumper as a "welcome home present". At the Autobot's Base, Optimus Prime informs the kids that the Autobots will now have to protect them, now that the Decepticons believe that they are allies. A alert sounds off informing the Autobots that Agent Fowler, their liaison with the US government, is coming. Fowler enraged about the problems they caused on the road, but Bulkhead informs him no humans got squished. After being reassured the the Autobots could handle thing, Fowler leaves. Megatron now tests the Dark Energon's power on the Cliffjumper. After being reawakened, the savage Autobot attacks some of the nearby Vehicons. When it head over the attack Megatron, he slices it in two and stated that Dark Energon is the key to his "indestructible army". Back at the Autobot HQ, Ratchet picks up Cliffjumper's life signal and thinks it is a bug. Arcee convinces the team to investigate and leaves Ratchet with the kids, as they Ground Bridge out. Ratchet tell the bewildered kids that the team used a Ground Bridge, a scaled down version of a Space Bridge, to get to their location and he threatens sent Jack, Miko, and Raf to Tokyo. Meanwhile, the others arrive at the Energon mine and start battling the Decepticon miners. Starscream informs Megatron about the attacking Autobots in the Energon mine. Megatron thinks needs more time before properly facing Optimus again. Starscream is ordered to get the ship ready for departure and blow the mine up. During the battle Arcee spots Cliff and hears over, only to find out what the Decepticons did to him. Starscream drops a bomb to blow up the mine and exits quickly back to the ship. The team makes a quick leave to through the Ground Bridge without Cliffjumper. After the Autobots return to the HQ unsuccessful, Arcee tells the others what she saw. While talking, she becomes dizzy. Ratchet scans her and locates the source of the problem on her wrist. While Arcee leaves to get clean up, the kids explains to Optimus that they need to get home before the families start looking for them. Then, Optimus assigns Bulkhead to take Miko home, Bumblebee to Raf, and Arcee to Jack. During Arcee dropping Jack off, his mother pulls in. She was to pleased to know to Jack would be riding a motorcycle. The next day, Arcee wakes up Jack to head back to the base. On the Nemesis, Starscream tells Megatron, that Optimus is gone and that they shouldn't worry about him anymore. Megatron doesn't believe that Optimus perished in the mine explosion. Starscream is concerned that Megatron will by affected by so exposure to the Dark Energon, but Megatron takes a shard Dark Energon and adds it into his own spark. Back at the base, Ratchet analyzes the substance he acquired from Arcee, but it is incomplete due to lack of equipment. When move his sample to another part of the lab, he drops some on the broken manipulator arm. Not seen by anyone, it turned into a one eyed, spider-like creature. [[Darkness Rising, Part 3|'To be continued...']]